Your Smile
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Gokudera had a dream, about his Mother, and recalled back her smile. He thought that only his mother would give him that special feel with her smile but who knows, his boyfriend too possesses such ability. 8059. YamaGoku.


Here I present you readers a sweet and lovely story written by me when I finished answering my exam. I still had like, an hour and I had already plotted this story some time ago so by taking advantage of that time, this story was born! ^^ Take this story as a gift from me for not being here for a month. :D And for now, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Pretty silver and long silky hair danced gracefully in front of me. I stared at that beauty and reached out my hand, wanting to reach out to her but a part of me as scared that she would disappear into dusts once I made contact with her. And so, I withdrew with uncertainties. She seemed to realize this and turned her head slightly to show me her smile that was full with jubilee, reassuring me that it's okay to touch her as she too reaches out for me.

I stood there and hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching my hand towards hers. Her smile spread. I felt my own lips tilting up slightly to form a smile similar to hers but when only my fingertips touched her palm, she vanished and everything went from soothing warmth to pure darkness.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks without my command as I stare into the darkness with bewildered eyes. The fear was starting to engulf the whole of me and I did nothing to struggle it off. I just let it be. As if I was waiting for this for the entire time, to totally disappear into thin air. I closed my eyes and waited for the time to come.

But nothing happened.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around the seemingly pitch black surrounding. "Why am I not gone?" I murmured to myself and stared at my palms. I don't want to stay here, all alone in the murk. Why do I have to suffer such tragedy? I screamed at the top of my lungs and knelt down, crouching on the floor as I continue my outcry. My throat started to feel dry and soar but I didn't care.

I want to die.

I never thought that I would die such an ugly death - shouting so desperately to the darkness. I always thought I would die protecting the Tenth, or at least someone I love. The shouting stopped as I am already out of breath. I huffed furiously, panting for air as I clench my knuckles until they get paler and paler whenever I tighten my grasps.

Slowly and steadily, I obtained enough oxygen and my breathing returned to normal. I loosened my fists and straightened my back but fell back down face-flat on the ground as I am too exhausted. I swallowed some of my saliva and turned my body to face the imaginary sky since it was just a room filled with blackened environment.

I slept there, staring lifelessly into the night-sky where stars were not seen and no cats' meowing nor dogs' howling were heard. What a peaceful yet scary night this was, a perfect place to rest in peace. With that thought in mind, my eyelids shut themselves as I slowly drift off into an eternity of slumber.

* * *

_Click. _

I pressed my whole palm on that button that will turn the annoying buzzer off before siting up from my bed. My vision was still hazy as I look around me. I felt the same dryness during my dreams in my throat but the surroundings were not pitch black but bright enough to pierce through my eyelids. I jumped down from my comfy bed and pulled the curtains together in order to set my eyes free from the burning sunlight. _  
_

I am still alive.

I stood still in front of the window with my fingers still clutched in the fabric. I lowered my head slightly, staring down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I knew that it was just a dream but it never felt fake. There were many signs signalizing that just now was just a mere dream but I couldn't bring myself to believe it until I realized I am still alive.

The room turned dim because the sunlight was gone. I remained there until a cold breeze interacted with my naked body.

Wait, naked?

I blinked a few times before looking at my chest. Nothing covered it. I don't usually sleep with my chest exposed so why? Soon, I noticed my lower part was kinda...breezy. Suddenly, a thought came to me. My eyes widened in fear as I clench the curtains with my might, trying to remember what happened yesterday, _who_ did I spent it with, _what_ have we done. However, nothing came in mind.

I was scared, for the first time in my life after meeting the Tenth, I was shivering in dread. I didn't want this to happen and never did I expect this kind of thing would happen, again. I slept with others casually, just so I could earn some money back in Italy when I was all along on the streets. But I already have the Vongola now, I would never do this again but-

"Gokudera?"

A familiar voice rang in my ears followed by the sound of blankets being pushed aside. It snapped me back into sense and my trembling stopped immediately as I turn around to face the one that called out to me.

"Are you okay?" That person spoke again with such gentle and concerned voice.

"Yamamoto..." I mumbled out unconsciously and flushed bright red at how empty I sounded.

Yamamoto laughed softly and I swear, I will kill him. I clutched my fists tightly in anger and embarrassment, waiting for that bastard to stop teasing. After what seemed like decades, that idiot finally stopped before he offered his hand to me.I blinked stupidly at that hand before looking at Yamamoto suspiciously. He smiled.

I thought my eyes were going to drop out when I saw that familiar smile. I tried my best to recall something related to it and finally, I had.

Mother.

My mother's face popped up in my sea of thoughts. I remembered how calm and moderate her smile was, full of happiness and joy. Every time she smiled, I would feel safe and soothing, but some part of me didn't want to see such a smile. I was afraid that one day, that smile would totally disappear from my life.

I went back to the bed and lied down, covering my whole body with the abandoned blanket thus ignoring Yamamoto's hand. "Don't." I can feel the questioning stares sent by Yamamoto so I continued, "Don't smile so sincerely, not cool." I demanded but I think that statement seemed cute and amusing to Yamamoto because he chuckled before I felt another weight pressing the bed down beside me. A small blush crept onto my cheeks as the warmth of another person scoots closer to my back.

"Maa..." Yamamoto cooed and hugged me from behind, my back and his chest connected as my blush spread like wildfire. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck like a kid and kissed it.

"Wha-!" I turned around to shout at him but was only greeted with a goofy grin. My frustrations, all gone. His grin soon turned into a consoling smile which made my every muscle relax. And then he said, "I won't leave you."

This morning was really awful. I had a nightmare and stood up care naked in front of the window, not to mention being teased by this idiotic moron. But, I guess I can let those slip by because now, all I want to do now is curl up beside Yamamoto, let his protective arms wrap around me as I savor this moment. After all, I am going to enjoy my rebirth, cradling in the arms of the one I love most.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, it turned out great~ I am really satisfied with this. -nodsnods- Hope you guys enjoyed it too! :D


End file.
